Djoing (To Defeat Them All)
Summary Djoing is one of the main protagonist and co-author of To Defeat Them All along with The_mad_one. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C normally. Up to at very least High 5-A, potentially far higher Name: Djoing (Real name classified) Origin: To Defeat Them All Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: "Some guy that makes webcomics" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Healing (Via E-Tanks), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2,and 3), Non-Corporeal, Resurrection, Can swap places with his brother, Statistics Amplification (Grows stronger after every death), Doesn't need oxygen to breathe, Teleportation (Though he hasn't used it in combat), Can fuse with his brother, Resistance to Power Nullification (Can travel through Spark Man's stage without any trouble), Can run up walls, Summoning (Metal Man's stage presses), Black Hole Creation, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation (With or without weapons), Absolute Zero Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core, can use it without weapons), Explosion Manipulation (With or without weapons), Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Stop, Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis), Light Manipulation, Can throw hammers with the Hammer Suit, Immortality (Type 9) Attack Potency: Building level+ normally (Fought against the easiest bosses such as Elec Man). Up to at very least Dwarf Star level (Created a black hole), potentially far higher (Fought and defeated unfair bosses. His desire to defeat everyone should allow him to be as strong as he needs) Speed: Subsonic normally (Moved as a blur in Cut Man's stage), up to at very least FTL (outran his own black hole), potentially far higher Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to Mad), higher with Super Arm Striking Strength: Building Class+ normally. Up to at very least Dwarf Star Class, potentially far higher Durability: Building level+ normally. Up to at very least Dwarf Star level, potentially far higher, higher with forcefields. Immortality makes him hard to kill Stamina: Limitless as long as he doesn't receive too much damage, average in real form (It's an average human who needs to rest regularly) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain weapons Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Robot Master copied weapons, Rush, DJ Comfort Chair Intelligence: Combat savvy, average otherwise Weaknesses: Needs a lot of attempts before reaching his full potential. Easier to frustrate than his brother, which led him to almost give up against Yellow Devil. Rush isn't always helpful. Unwilling to use E-Tanks. His copied weapons have limited ammo, but he can easily recharge them by getting a Game Over Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Weapons Djoing has all weapons/abilities from Mega Man 1 to 4. This section only covers those who have shown special properties *'Mega Buster:' Unlike Mega Man's version, Djoing was able to charge it since the first game. **'Crazy Panic Shooting:' A variant which consist in rapidly shooting everywhere. It's strangely effective. **'Very Controlled Shooting:' Totally not crazy panic shooting. He planned that. *'Rolling Cutter:' A scissors-like blade made of ceratanium, which he can also dualwield. When Djoing dies for the 100th time, the opponent will pull this weapon out of nowhere and throw it at his face. *'Spark Shock Farkshipool:' Lolno. *'Rain Flush:' Considered the almightiest weapon by both Djoing and Mad. **'TOADMAN ORB OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM:' Not as powerful as the original, still pretty awesome. Others *'Password:' Allows Djoing to continue where he left off. **'Save State:' Allows Djoing to continue where he left off. More reliable than Passwords. Can potentially abuse Save Scumming if bloodlusted. *'Ninja:' A random skill that allows Djoing to avoid enemies more easily. Note: The events in the Author Comment Battle aren't considered canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:To Defeat Them All Category:Male Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Summoners Category:Black Hole Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Air Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Light Users Category:Healing Users Category:Mega Man Category:Self-Sustenance Users